


After 3

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi has a moment with Seven early one morning.please leave a wee comment :)
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	After 3

Seven slowly felt herself rise from the warm wrap of sleep. Her Borg implanted internal chronometer quickly informed her of the early morning hour, 0610. Sometimes she cursed these adaptations, right now she would much prefer to be blissfully unaware of the time and allow sleep to reclaim her. As her eyes slowly regained focus, left cybernetic one whirring silently into life, she gradually became aware of the empty space beside her which had previously been so sensuously occupied by Raffi.

Their relationship was still in its “honeymoon” phase as Raffi had referred to it on occasion or two, launched after an evening spent in her quarters with some wine and a holo-movie. 

Sensing movement from the corner Seven lifted her head to see Raffi emerge from the small bathroom, tying damp hair roughly behind her head. Much as Seven loved the wild mane, when Raffi wore her hair like this it allowed an uninterrupted view of her neck which she simply loved tracing long lazy kisses along.  
“Sorry, did I wake you honey?” Raffi whispered, offering an apologetic smile.

“No.” the blond replied, breathing out a long breath, “I was wondering where you had gone however.”

“yeah, hmmmm, I stupidly forgot that I told Chris I’d help him calibrate the ops station, made the mistake of telling him I didn’t like how it was set up…. And, considering I use it most, he told me to set it up how I liked.”

She began a slow, enticing crawl from the edge of the bed towards Seven, “We agreed on this morning, before someone had her wicked way with me during the night and made me forget all about it” leaning in for a slow kiss once she reached her destination.

“Oh really” smirked Seven. “You didn’t put up much of a fight, and I do have perfect recall, remember.” 

Raffi could only gaze into those crystal blue eyes, she really didn’t have any argument to acquit herself.

“You uhhh, you can feel free to use the shower if you like” she quipped.

“Is that a hint?” Seven responded with a giggle.

“Well, you were rather - energetic last night” Raffi replied, pulling away as they both laughed at their shared memory of some rather enthusiastic lovemaking from last night. “I’m pretty certain that some of those things you did to me must be illegal in most sectors” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.  
Seven sniffed out a laugh. “Well, I AM from the Delta Quadrant” she smirks “and you definitely didn’t complain.” Lifting her head for a kiss to seal the statement.

The moment was interrupted with the sound of La Sirena’s comm system.  
“Raffi….” Chris’ voice filled the small room.  
“Yeah Chris, won’t be long”

Laughing, Raffi leaned back down and laid a chaste kiss on Sevens full lips “need to go baby”. Seven secretly loved the way Raffi called her that. Especially when she was lost amid their passions.

A metal enhanced hand reached up to tuck a loose strand of curls behind Raffi’s ear, sliding back behind her head to pull her in for another long, slow kiss. 

Deepening the kiss, Raffi laid her full body weight onto Seven, eyes closed, loosing herself in the sheer bliss of her, savouring the feel of her metal encased fingers against her scalp. She could feel the warmth of desire begin to rise from her abdomen, Gods she could spend the rest of her days just like this.

“mhhphmmm”  
“need to go”  
“Ok, after three.” Raffi smiled.  
Seven loved flustered Raffi.  
Kiss  
“one”  
Kiss  
“two”  
Kiss  
“Three”  
Raffi raised her head. Not moving. She holds the gaze into Seven’s eyes. Flitting between both. She slowly, gently, ghosted a finger along the edge of the blond’s jaw.  
Taking a slow breath, a realisation slowly taking its place.  
“I ….. I uhhh….. I think I’m falling in love with you”

She watched as the corners of Seven’s lips began to curl, a smile slowly making its way across her mouth, the emotion mirroring on Raffi’s.

Mouths reached for each other as the statement was made physical, lips joining, hands slowly caressing faces.  
Raffi gently pulls away to look deep into those blue eyes, Seven tracing a thumb across a plump, freshly kissed bottom lip.  
“Me too” she smiled, lifting to seal it as she replaced her thumb with her own lips.

“Raffi” Chris’ voice boomed into the room.  
“Put Seven down and get your ass out here”

The two ladies could only laugh.

One final kiss as Raffi rose from the bed, releasing Seven from beneath her.  
“Better go.” She said as she slowly took the few steps to the door, “see ya soon babe”

“yes, you will” Seven replied, watching Raffi slowly walk out the doors, listening as they closed with an efficient Swoosh.


End file.
